


Caged

by laurpas



Series: Handers Kinky Fuckery [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: BDSM, Cock Cages, F/M, Femdom, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10283096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurpas/pseuds/laurpas
Summary: Hawke gets a present for Anders.





	

  The cage was not nearly as uncomfortable as Anders had thought it would be when Hawke first presented him with it which was both a gift and a torture. A gift, because he had never particularly enjoyed pain, and a torture because that meant that he could wear it when he was away from Hawke.

  The first few times he had discarded the idea, worried that it would interfere with his day to day life, or worse, that someone would discover what he and Marian had been up to. But one day Hawke had made a stray comment about it and Anders had finally decided to give it a try.

  He wore the cage for only short periods at a time, at first. But a half hour quickly turned into an hour which quickly turned into two and three and fours hours, until eventually Anders had found himself in his currently predicament.

  He had been awoken that morning by the feeling of Hawke’s hand around his cock, slow, careful stroking intermixed with teasing brushes of her fingertips along his shaft. Though he had wanted nothing more than to flip her on her back he had remained where he was, happy to enjoy whatever she had planned for him.

  And then he had felt the cool metal slide over his semi-erect penis and heard the sound of Hawke’s mischievous giggling. 

  She’d told him that she would be more than happy to remove it immediately, or whenever he wished her to. But the hopeful look in her eyes meant that he wanted to keep it on for as long as possible.

  Had anyone asked him to explain his own feelings he would have found himself at a loss. What man willingly let himself be caged, denied himself pleasure that could be so easily given? Anders knew, if he wanted, that Hawke would have been happy to lead a normal sex life with him. But what he also knew was that he both wanted to please her and wanted more.

  And so he had let himself be caged that morning and then had gone off to the clinic, his cheeks slightly reddened. He had spent the entire day with the heavy metal around him, a constant reminder of the woman who lived just a short walk away from him.

  Eventually it became too much and around midday he closed the clinic, telling Lirene that he was going to meet Hawke for lunch. Which wasn’t a lie, exactly. Anders certainly intended on feasting, if his mistress allowed him to do so.

  The walk back to Hawke’s mansion through the tunnels was always quicker than the one to his clinic in the mornings, a fact that Anders was unashamed of. He loved Hawke and he didn’t think there was a person in the world who could blame him for being eager to see her again in the evenings.

  Luckily for him she was at home that afternoon and when he found her in the library she looked up at him, giving him an easy smile.

  “Anders,” she said, setting her book down but not rising from her chair, “I didn’t expect you to be back so soon- Do you want Orana to make you something?”

  “No,” he replied, closing the library door behind him and then moving to Hawke’s side, “I do not.”

  “What do you want, Anders?” She asked, and though the smile on her face was easy it was obvious that she knew why he had returned to her.

  “I…” He opened his mouth but then suddenly stopped. He wanted the cage off, wanted release, but he also wanted to make Hawke proud, wanted to prove to her that he could wait as long as she wished him to, that he could be good for her. Slowly he moved to kneel in front of her, placing a hand on her knee that she covered with her own. Her eyes, full of affection, remained on him and she had quirked one eyebrow up.

  “Yes, Anders?”

  “I was wondering if… If I can remove the cage,” he said, searching her eyes. “I want-”

  “You want what, Anders?”

  “I want to come,” he said, swallowing heavily. He never felt much embarrassment around Hawke but the way that she was looking at him, her eyes so intent, made him feel very self-aware. 

  He was aware that it was the middle of the day and that, although they were sitting in Hawke’s private library, that any of their friends could have chosen to walk in if they wished. But he was also very aware of the fact that he was still clothed, could feel the fabric as it slid over his sensitive skin. And there, between his legs, remained the cage, heavy and enclosing, almost like Hawke’s hand itself.

  “And do you think you deserve it?” Hawke asked, still watching him. She had parted her legs slightly and Anders, though it was difficult to think through the haze of lust that was fogging his mind, realized that she was wearing skirts. 

  “I- I think I’ve been good,” he said, even as he thought of ways to prove himself, “Please, H- Mistress, let me… I need this.”

  Hawke watched him for another moment and then slowly leaned forward. Anders felt his breath catch in his throat, had to stop himself from closing his eyes as her face grew closer. There was a smirk on her face and he felt in his gut twist in anticipation. 

  She stopped just as hairsbreadth away from his lips and whispered, “Remove your clothes, pet. I need to see how desperate you are.”

  He almost groaned in complaint, almost kissed her. But she hadn’t given him permission to do either and so instead he leaned back slightly, lowering his eyes and beginning to strip his clothing from his body.

  The frank appreciation on Hawke’s face caused him to slow his movements. Though he still found it odd he couldn’t deny giving into the temptation to tease her every once in awhile. And so he slowly peeled his jacket from his shoulders, throwing it to the side, before moving to work on his pants.

  When he was finally nude he kneeled before her again, his hands resting on his tensed thighs as he waited for her to say or do something.

  She chuckled, and said, “It looks gorgeous on you.” Slowly he raised his head to meet her eyes and felt his breath catch in his throat. She looked at him as though he were the most beautiful thing in the world (which he wasn’t, not anymore, not after all that life had thrown at him.) But still she gazed at him, worrying at her lower lip with her teeth, her hands slightly tense on the arms of her chair.

  “Pet,” she said, her voice lower than it had been before, “You’ve been so good, keeping this on all day. I know it’s been difficult.”

  “It has- Feeling the metal rubbing against me, feeling so- So controlled.” 

  Hawke shifted a little in his seat before parting her legs slightly. 

  “But I think,” she said, “That you can wait until tonight. I think so, don’t you?”

  Anders swallowed, and then nodded. He wanted release, now, but the greater prize would be Hawke’s pride… If he managed to obey her.

  “I’ll try,” he said, unable to keep the whine out of his voice. “But I could-” he huffed a breath, “But I want- I want something, please-” He usually didn’t talk back to her this way, but wearing the cage all morning had made him more aware than usual.

   “Oh, I think I have something for you,” Hawke replied with a smirk. “Come here Anders, between my legs.”

  He did as she told him to, moving forward slightly until he rested between her knees, the fabric of her skirt brushing against his naked skin. Hawke scooted forward slightly in her chair and then moved her legs further apart, trapping Anders between them.

  Anders breathed in the smell of arousal and then groaned lowly, his cock attempting to come to full hardness between his legs. The cage prevented it and he whined, though he did not ask Hawke to remove it again. She thought that he could wait until tonight, and although a part of him wanted instant relief another, stronger part of him knew that he had to prove he could.

  “Move my skirt up,” Hawke said. Anders was eager to obey, pushing the fabric up and around her hips, revealing her damp cunt to him. She spread her legs out a little more and he sighed as he settled between them, kissing up her thighs and just over her hip.

  He part a hand up, parting her, and then swiped his tongue up the length of her, flicking it over her clit. She groaned, instinctively moving her hips forward more, as if silently begging. He was all too happy to oblige her, sucking and licking at her folds until her juice was smeared over his lips and dripped down his chin.

   She moved her hands forward and tangled them in his hair, tugging him closer gently. When he looked up at her it was to find her grinning down at him, a moan on her lips as he gently grazed her clit with his teeth.

  He moved slightly lower then, lapping at her entrance with his tongue and then pushing inside. Anders groaned at the taste of her wetness, could feel her contracting around him. In its cage his cock wept, red and as swollen as the cage would allow. He was consumed with thoughts of fucking her, of finally burying himself in her, of being free to come deep inside her, even as he continued to eat her out.

  But Hawke just moved against him again, breathlessly praising him and his tongue. He could tell that she was growing close from the way her thighs tensed and he moved his tongue up to circle her clit once more.

  “A-Ah,” she sighed, as he buried his long nose in her folds, his lips and tongue still working. “That-” she groaned, “G-good Anders, so good, so lovely.”

  He wanted to moan, wanted to rest his head against her leg and let her keep speaking. Instead he grasped her legs, pushing them further apart and began to work more furiously at her cunt, licking and sucking and teasing her until he felt her begin to tremble around him.

  Anders raised one hand and effortlessly sunk two fingers into her, quickly adding a third digit when Hawke commanded him to, her voice growing hoarse as she began to reach her climax.

  He knew the moment when she reached orgasm as her thighs tightened around his head and she lost the ability to form words. All that poured from her mouth were groans and cries of pleasure as she rocked into him, wailing.

  She collapsed into the chair finally and he slowly moved away, wiping his mouth on the back of his arm. She was looking at him, eyes bright, though the rest of her body looked limp and relaxed.

  “Anders,” she murmured, and he felt his cock twitch. Perhaps she might release him now, instead of waiting. Slowly she pushed herself up more in the chair and he felt his heart begin to beat faster. Her eyes were locked on him, her gaze hungry as though she were a predator and he were prey.

  In the next moment he found himself flat on his back, Hawke straddling him and smirking down at him.

  “Do you know what I love more than anything else after coming?” She asked.

  He was about to answer when suddenly he felt the wet slide of her against his cock, only slightly blocked by the cage. He shuddered and groaned, struggling to answer.

  “Hm, Anders?” She moved her hips slowly, torturing him. He was so close-  _ So close.  _ But she just grinned in that maddening way of hers and swatted gently at his hands when he moved to grip her hips.

  “You didn't answer my question.”

  “I don’t-” He whimpered as she ground down, “What do you love?”

   She lowered her face until hers lips were just a hairsbreadth away from his and she whispered, “I love impaling myself on your cock and riding you. Everything is so much more sensitive- you feel so  _ good  _ Anders-” he couldn't help it, he bucked his hips forward, seeking any relief for his torment but Hakwe just chuckled. “Ah-ah, I'm not releasing you until tonight.”

  “Please,” he begged, “I can't- I  _ need  _ you-” but Hawke was already rising to her feet again, letting her skirts fall around her. Her eyes almost glowed with pleasure as she looked at him, lying caged, naked and desperate on the rug in front of the fire.

  “Come back tonight,” she said, softly, “I promise I'll remove it then if you're good and reward you.” She grinned and then continued, “I very much look forward to tonight, Anders.”

  He whimpered pitifully but then nodded. He could not say that he disagreed.

 

  By the time evening rolled in he found himself desperate for relief. There were few things that he would deny Hawke at this point, so long as she promised to remove the damned cage.

  It wasn't even that she had teased him so mercilessly. It wasn't even that the cage prevented him from touching himself and getting relief. When he wore it it was a constant reminder of Hawke, of her control of him and of what waited for him when he returned that night.

  Embarrassing as it was, he was glad that no one could see him as he made his way through the tunnel, practically staggering. Maker, he was almost lucky that the cage wouldn't allow him to come to full.hardness- he might very well have fainted from the diversion of blood flow.

  After opening the door to the basement he quickly made his way to the main floor, searching for Hawke. Suddenly the door to her room opened and he watched as she stepped to the balcony, dressed only in a robe with her dark, curling hair hanging loosely around her shoulders.

  “Hawke,” he said, struck by her, as he always was. He wondered suddenly if she knew how beautiful she looked to him. He would have happily lain at her feet forever, he thought, if that was all she would have allowed him. And to think, that she had given him so much more…

  “Come upstairs Anders,” she said to him, shifting a little so that the front of her robe parted moreso.

  Oh yes, he thought, that seemed like a good idea. Quickly he made his way to the stairs, moving up them to Hawke’s side in record time.

  “Eager, are we?” Hawke said, the smile on her face broadening.

  “You have no idea,” Anders replied, unwilling and frankly unable to hide the desperation in his voice. “Should we-” He flicked a look to the door of Hawke’s room.

  “Of course,” Hawke said, “But there’s no need to rush-” She moved forward to take his hand, slowly beginning to lead him into the room, dark save for the weak firelight from the hearth. “I do enjoy taking my time with you.”

  Anders swallowed, and while at any other time he would have melted at Hawke’s words he was beginning to feel increasingly desperate. He’d only been locked up for a day, realistically- What is Hawke decided to keep him locked up for longer? What if she made him wait days for his release?

  No- He would be good. He was sure that Hawke would see that and would unlock him.

  She let go of his hand and after moving to close the door turned back to look at him, that satisfied smile still on her face. 

  “Go undress and lay down on the bed,” she murmured before moving to the side dresser in order to search for something. Anders was quick to obey her, it was amazing what this was doing for his responsiveness, and by the time Hawke had managed to turn around he was flat on his back, hands at his sides. His cage lay heavily between his legs and he felt himself twitch as Hawke’s gaze settled on it.

  “Mm, but you do look good all locked up.” Her movements were slow, steady, as she approached him. In one hand she held his collar and without her even having to ask him he sat up and bowed his head. She leaned over him and he sighed quietly as her presence surrounded him. Hawke rarely wore perfume but Anders enjoyed the scent of her all the same, the way it wove around him as she clasped the collar around his neck and then buckled it snugly against his throat.

  “Maybe I’ll keep it on you,” she murmured as her hands worked deftly, only to be interrupted by a low groan from him. She chuckled and, voice teasing, said, “Oh, do you wish to be free?”

  Anders looked back up at her, eyes wide and pleading. “Please H- Mistress, I promise- I promise I’ll be good- I just-”

  “You want me?” Hawke asked, though it wasn’t much of a question, not when Anders’ hands trembled at his side from how much he wished to touch her, not when his thoughts had been consumed by her all day.

  Still he nodded eagerly, “Yes, yes,- I- Even- You can put it back on if you just let me- Please, I need to come-”

  She moved quickly and suddenly he found himself with his head pulled back, her hand fisted, gently but firmly in his hair. His body was bowed, neck exposed and he panted slightly at the vulnerability of his position.

  Her mouth was next to his ear and when she spoke her voice was low, “Naughty pet. You must earn the right to have your cage taken off.” Anders swallowed, feeling his cheeks burn. This line was one that they tread carefully, that, without prior conversation, they would never have even hinted at crossing. 

  It was one thing, to be bound or gagged or spanked. It was another thing entirely to submit in such a way, to give up his control so entirely. It was not even about dominance, so much as it was  that Hawke could take control of him- His mind, his body- And deliver it back to him more whole than it had been before.

  “Y-Yes,” he whispered, “I’m sorry, you decide, you decide-”

  “I do,” she replied, her voice soft and he felt her grip slowly loosening. “But I must punish you for speaking out of turn. If you do well I promise I will remove it- And let you come.”

  “Yes, please, punish me,” he said, watching as her eyes lit up. She always seemed to enjoy it most of all when he begged for his own punishment and though he might have teased her about being a sadist at the moment he was too preoccupied.

  “Well then,” she said, voice amused, “I think I know what I want to do. On yours hands and knees, love.”

  He did so immediately, grunting at the way his cage settled downward. It wasn’t so heavy as to be unbearably uncomfortable but he would never have been able to ignore its presence. The fact that had he not been wearing it he would have been extremely hard by now was only adding to the strange sensations. Behind him Hawke moved around a little and though he wished to look he did not allow himself to, knowing that Hawke may very well have chosen to add on to his punishments if he did.

  “Open,” her voice came from just behind him and he opened his mouth automatically. Instead of the hard rubber ballgag they usually used, however, he felt her placing something soft, something made of fabric, into his mouth and then wrapping it around the back of his head. He looked down then, and realized that she had taken her red favor and gagged him with it.

  His groaned, lowly, and could almost feel Hawke’s warm smile in response. He felt… Owned. Between the cage and the collar and the gag he felt- He felt as though he completely belonged to her.

  It was not something he would have tolerated with any other lover. But her… To be marked by her, in this way, felt like an honor. Like coming home.

  Her hand moved from the back of his head where it had tied the knot and skimmed slightly over his back, causing him to break out into goosebumps. There was no telling what she intended to do, though he had a few good ideas as her hand smoothed over the globe of one asscheek. He felt it disappear and then in the next second she suddenly brought her palm down with a loud smack.

  He cried out though it was muffled against the gag as she began to switch her hand between first the right and then the left one, only pausing occasionally. She alternated the force of her slaps too, so that he could never fully prepare himself for what was to come.

  Quickly his shoulders fell and he pushed his face into the bedding as she continued, groaning and whining. There were no words, only noises as she turned his ass from the pale, almost creamy color it had been to slightly reddened and stinging. 

  A breath then, as she stayed both of her hands. Anders was panting and whimpering softly against the gag and he had to stop himself from groaning as he felt her hands slowly massaging his lower back and his upper thighs.

  “So good,” Hawke breathed, her hands moving down to cup him. “You’re doing so good, pet. I’m sure you’ll get the cage off.”

  He groaned, knowing, then, that his punishment was not yet over. Though his ass stung he had happily taken far worse in the past and he mentally prepared himself for Hawke to continue.

  She moved her hands up, slowly, carefully rubbing them over the angry flesh. He imagined that they felt warmer beneath her hands, the inflammation bringing heat. 

  And then she brought her palm down again. He choked, lurching forward slightly as she repeated the gesture, each sharp slap making him want to scream louder than the last. But still he hung on, digging his nails into the bedding, crying out against the gag until his voice was hoarse and he thought he would collapse with the next spanking.

  There was a reprieve and then suddenly he felt Hawke against him, her cheek pressed against his midback as she stroked his side.

   “Good,” she murmured, and it was likely she could hear him sniffling slightly, “So good, Anders, my love, always so good for me. Do you know how wonderful you are?”

  He nodded weakly, wanting nothing more than to fall into her embrace. His ass was sore and red but he could  _ feel  _ the pride rolling off of Hawke, could feel her words wrapping around him like a comforting blanket. She moved her arms slightly and in the next moment he felt the gag around his mouth loosening before it dropped from between his lips. He swallowed, mouth dry, but continued to rest there as Hawke rubbed at his neck and back.

  Her hands continued their movements, comforting now, but eventually they moved from his side down to stroke at his thighs, gently running her fingertips over the skin there. He felt himself respond immediately and groaned, unable to help his hips as they moved forward slightly.

  “I did promise you,” Hawke murmured as she chuckled, “Come, roll onto your back.” 

  He waited until she moved away from him, stepping off the bed once more, before gingerly moving onto his back. He grunted as he slid against the cool sheets, his ass still sore and stinging from before.

  But when he turned to look back at her he saw that she was holding up a tiny key and he realized that it had all been worth it.

  Hawke giggled and he realized he must have had a look of such desperation on his face but he couldn’t even find it in himself to be ashamed.

  “Alright, alright,” she said, and got back onto the bed, crawling between his legs. “Now, part your legs a little-” He did as she asked, watching intently as her hands moved ever closer to the lock on the top of his cage. Slowly she inserted the key, twisting it and he felt his breath catch, only to release as the lock ‘clicked’ and opened.

  Hawke looked up at him, grinning a little as she removed the lock and then carefully removed the cage from around his cock.

  The blood rushed into it so quickly he almost found himself dizzy from the sensation and with a groan he fell back, panting. Everything was sensitive, so sensitive, and he was glad that Hawke had given him permission beforehand to come because he didn’t think he was going to survive more than a moment or two.

  Hawke moved between his legs and he watched as she moved her mouth to him, licking up the side of his cock. He groaned, his head falling back as she moved to take him completely into her mouth. 

  “Please,” he said, “I’m going to-” He whined as he thrust up into her mouth, not sure that he could stop himself even if he had wanted to. He’d been locked up all day and he couldn’t-

  He felt his balls draw up, felt himself thicken but just as his lips parted in a wordless cry Hawke removed her mouth and wrap her hand around the base of his cock, staving off the orgasm that had nearly ripped through him.

  “H- _ Hawke _ ,” he panted, falling back onto the bed. She was going to kill him, he thought wildly, she was going to tease him one more time and then his heart was going to give out-

  But even as he thought this Hawke had already moved up to straddle him again, smiling gently as she looked down at him.

  “Anders, do you want me to fuck me?”

  “ _ Yes _ ,” He nearly screamed the answer, as frustrated as he was, but kept himself back at the last moment. “Please, I swear I’ll-”

  “Shh,” she replied, laying a finger over his lips, “I’ll let you, you’ve been very good.”

  He settled a little at that. Hawke often teased him, but she never outright lied to him. 

  She rolled off of him, moving back onto her back on the bed. When he just stared at her she arched one eyebrow and said, “If you don’t get over here I may just have to-”

  Hawke laughed as Anders turned, quick as any rogue, to clamber over to her. He settled himself between her legs, planting his elbows above her head and then kissing her. She moaned into the kiss, still giggling off and on until finally Anders thrust into her and they turned into groans. 

  “Eager,” she murmured against his lips and then shuddered as he pulled back and then thrust back into her, hard. “I like that, getting you all wound up-” Her words caught in her throat as he moved one hand between their bodies. It was cramped, but as he began to rub at her clit he was rewarded by the sounds of her whimpering and tightening around him.

  “Hawke,” he said, voice breaking a little, “I’m sorry, I’m so close-”

  “It’s okay love,” she replied, “Anders, come for me.”

  He groaned, an almost pitiful sound, and then grasped her hips before beginning to pound into her, his hips pistoning against hers. He’d been trying to hold himself back, to hold off as long as he could, but Hawke’s words had broken whatever self-control he might have possessed.

  This time there was no stopping him as he felt his abdomen contract, felt his thighs tensing. His voice rose, and he realized beneath him that Hawke was bucking back just as fiercely, her hands twisted in the sheets as she moaned and writhed beneath him. 

  She opened her eyes, suddenly bright in the darkness of the room and stared at him.

  “Anders,” she said, her voice low, “ _ Come for me _ ,”

  He closed his eyes, and then yelled as suddenly he felt the orgasm sweep over him, stronger than any he had ever experienced before. It shuddered through his core and he could have wept, the way Hawke suddenly tightened around him, the way her rising cries intertwined with his. It seemed to go on forever and then suddenly he falling down, slumping over Hawke’s prone form.

  In the next moment the only sounds in the room were the soft breaking of the embers in the fireplace and Hawke and Anders’ panting. 

  Eventually Anders stirred again, slowly pulling out of Hawke with a groan and then collapsing beside her.

  “That was…” He started and then laughed a little, “I can’t decide if that was worth all the pain of earlier.”

  Hawke raised an eyebrow as she sat up, looking past Anders for some water on the bedside table, “It hurt? I don’t think it was supposed to.”

  “No, not-” Anders shook his head, “Perhaps frustration is the better word.”

  “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Hawke replied as picked up the glass of water and thirstily drank some, “I, for one, enjoyed all of our activities with you in that cage.”

  “Yes,” Anders said, grousing good-naturedly, “Because you got to come each time.”

  “And to think, this kind of stamina without even being a Warden,” she said, just as she set her glass down. It was good she had done so, as in the next moment Anders had pounced on her, kissing at her neck and tickling at her sides.

  “You-” She gasped between giggling and laughing, trying to wiggle away from him, “I- Stop it-”

  “Brat,” he replied, stopping his hands but still kissing at her neck, “I’ll show you Warden stamina.”

  He looked up at Hawke to see her waggling her eyebrows and grinning at him, “Please, do.”

  And Anders could not help but laugh, burying his face against her neck once more.

  
  
  



End file.
